Directing My Heart
by IMSLES
Summary: Abby wants Tim to make a decision on his future. Will she set the stage for him?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DIRECTING MY HEART

Tim had been her boyfriend and they had been good together. Tim had loved before and she didn't expect him to wait forever for her to decide what she was going to want in life. It had only been recently that his first love found her way back to him. Ever since Linda came back into Tim's life he's been a lot more like the man she envisioned he'd be. But now his heart was out of reach for her. Oh, she was happy for him. If anyone deserved to love and be loved in return it was her favorite geek.

She smiled at some of her fondest memories. Some of them were from when they were together and some after they stopped dating and were able to work out a comfortable friendship. Though there were still underlying feelings neither ever regretted making the decision to break things off. Gibbs' rule 12 and all that.

Sure finding out about Linda and seeing the look in Tim's eyes whenever he thought of her made the green-eyed monster awaken. There was no denying Linda was equally as enamored with Tim. They were a good match.

Abby decided she would do whatever she could to help them make it work. An idea came to her the day Tim returned to work following his recovery from a coma.

That had not been a pleasant time for anyone. It also showed the amount of love and affection Linda had for Tim. Hearing Linda announce her love for him repeatedly and hearing Tim echo his own love for her when he resurfaced made Abby realize where the two of them were headed.

She decided to help things along. It was the least she could do.

"Hey Abs. What's up?" Tim asked greeting her mid-planning.

Her eyes sparkled as she turned to smile at him. "Nothing McGee. What brings you to my humble lab?"

"I thought I'd see if you'd like to join us for lunch," Tim eyed her noticing the quirks she emitted when she was up to something.

"Sure lunch would be great. Just let me put my babies to sleep while I'll be gone," she looked away knowing he was reading too much of her mannerisms. She managed to calm her internal excitement and met up with the team in the squad room.

"So where to for lunch?" she asked bounding in.

Tim shook off his earlier thoughts seeing Abby back her more normal self.

"We're going for pizza," Tony informed her. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Tony. Let's go," Ziva smiled. It had been a while since they'd gone out for lunch as a group.

While they dined on pizza they chatted about their latest solved case. Tim had missed out on the beginning, but was essential in the discovery of the money trail that led to the petty officer responsible for murdering his partner in crime.

Abby listened and chatted and plotted the whole time. By the time she returned to her lab she had formed the ideal date for Tim and Linda.

It took a few weeks to settle everything perfectly; including assuring Tim wouldn't need to cancel due to a case.

She created invitations that she had sent to the happy couple. Tim's came apparently from Linda and hers from Tim. Essentially they read the same: Tonight at 1900 meet me at Chez Pierre's.

At the end of the work day Abby called Tim for a little pep talk.

"Okay, I'm here," he huffed having hurried to her lab. "I've got a dinner date with Linda, so I'd like to get out on time, before we get a case."

"Sure, sure. I wanted to ask you something about Linda. I hope it's not too personal. You don't have to answer if it is. I mean I'm asking because I care about you and I'm naturally curious and all." Abby rattled on.

"Okay, ask," Tim cut her off, but smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well it's actually about both of you," she chewed her lip hoping she was right about her prediction of where they were headed.

When she didn't continue right away, Tim eyed her and tilted his head to the left wondering what she was thinking. Her behavior had been off sporadically since his return and now her nervous habit had him asking, "Abby what have you done? Or what are you planning on doing?"

She shrugged under his stare, but felt certain she was doing what had to be done. She straightened up and asked him instead of answering, "What does the future hold for you and Linda?"

Now Tim was confused about why Abby would be so interested in that. He sighed, "Are you jealous Abs?"

Shocked that he jumped to that conclusion she shook her head, "NO. Well maybe when she first showed up, but… NO. Actually I was wondering," she paused gauging how he would react to her prying. She continued, "I was wondering if you were making any plans? You know. For the future?"

Tim stared at her dumbfounded. It was the last thing he expected her to be curious about. His face morphed into a smile. "Why the interest Abby?"

"I care about you Tim. I think Linda's a good match for you and I don't want to see you screw it up," she shrugged as nonchalant as she could.

Tim scrutinized her not certain she was being totally forthcoming. "As a matter of fact, I've been waiting for the right moment," he stopped. It didn't seem right to be telling Abby anything before he made up his own mind. Though he'd been prepared for a few weeks to take a big step with Linda, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity. He thought of the invitation he'd received and smiled thinking it might be just the right time and place.

"The right moment?" Abby grinned.

"Uh, yeah. You know Abs I really have to go and finish up, so I can get out on time. See ya," he turned and left Abby still wearing a grin of victory.

"He's going to do it," she clapped her hands and began to shut down her machines. She had her own plans for the night.

Abby got to her ideal location. She was sure to see how everything played out. It was 7:00 PM and right on schedule Tim and Linda were escorted to their table. She watched as he gallantly held her chair as she sat and placed her napkin in her lap, brushing a kiss on her cheek before stepping to his chair.

Abby took a bite of her salad and continued to watch them interact. When their salads arrived she signaled to the wandering violinist to play for them. Linda was thrilled with the private little concert and Tim smiled at her beaming face.

The dinner went smoothly and Abby wondered if it really was too much to ask for her set-up to end as she hoped.

Linda got up to excuse herself and Abby made sure to make herself unseen as Linda turned her way. While she was gone she saw Tim readjusting some of the items on the table. Maybe he was just cleaning up being such a neatnik, she shrugged.

When Linda returned Tim took her hand and was speaking quietly to her. Abby tried to read his lips and was positive he was leading up to something very romantic. She felt a shiver.

Linda blushed at the loving statements from Tim and lifted her napkin to return it to her lap. Something fell onto the table and she glanced down then quickly back to Tim's grinning face. Before anything else could be said, Tim stood only to kneel beside Linda's chair, her hand in his as he said the words Abby had hoped he'd find the courage to speak, "Will you marry me, Linda?"

Linda nodded quietly repeating, "Yes, yes. I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took a few moments for the nearby tables to realize what had happened but soon applause filled the restaurant. As Tim stood and took the ring that had fallen to the table and put it on Linda's finger he spied Abby out of the corner of his eye.

She gave him a thumb's up. Tim shook his head realizing that Abby was responsible for the dinner date. He mouthed a 'Thank you' to her and she quietly left the restaurant. Proud that her planning had allowed him to deliver the proposal he'd been wanting to ask.


End file.
